Férias de verão 4
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Continuação de ferias 1, 2, e 3;


**Nome da fic:****Férias de verão quatro: Agora o fim.**

**Presenteada****: ****Stefane Kuasne Simão.**

**Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva (Vitória Prince Snape).**

**Beta-reader: ****Stefane.**

**Shipper: ****Nenhum.**

**Censura: ****Livre.**

**Gênero:**** Aventura/ Romance.**

**Resumo: ****Após doze anos (ou mais) em Azkaban, Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange são libertados e voltam a servir o mestre, desta vez, eles têm a missão de acabar com o Potter de uma vez por todas...**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: ****Às minhas amigas, a minha mamis, a vocês... Enfim a todos...**

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ****Há madame Rowling por ter feito a Saga!**

**Disclaimer: ****Todos os personagens não me pertencem... Blá, Blá, Blá...**

**Notas: ****Essa é a penúltima Fanfic da Saga: "Férias de Verão"... Era para ser a ultima, mas, eu resolvi dar um premio a vocês e escrever mais uma *****/**

**Spoilers:****Do sétimo e ultimo livro.**

****

**Férias de Verão quatro: Agora o Fim.**

**Capítulo Único: "O Último Inimigo a ser aniquilado, é a morte!"**

**Belatriz estava na casa de sua irmã, Ciça, Eram os últimos momentos, antes da grande batalha...**

**Mas, ela não estava prestando atenção às recomendações de Lord Voldemort, não, na realidade ela estava olhando para o Lord das trevas, mas, não estava prestando atenção nele...**

**- Belatriz? – chamou Narcisa discretamente – Bela, chega de devaneios, anda presta atenção!**

**- Ahn, Ciça... Pare de me encher! – disse Belatriz carrancuda.**

**- Eu estou te enchendo? – pergunta Narcisa incredulamente – Ah, francamente Bela!**

**- Eu estava concentrada em uma coisa e você me atrapalhou! – disse Belatriz.**

**- Apenas preste atenção! Faltam poucos minutos para sairmos daqui... E, a grande batalha começar! – pediu Narcisa.**

**- Ah, OK! Você me convenceu! – disse Belatriz suspirando.**

**Narcisa deu um pequeno sorriso, no canto dos lábios, e, depois voltou à atenção para o Lord das Trevas.**

**O Lord, por sua vez, estava observando Belatriz, que tinha um olhar melancólico e cansado.**

**- E... Bela, já que és, minha mais fiel comensal, como você mesmo diz, quais são suas sugestões, para a batalha de Hogwarts? – pergunta Voldemort.**

**Belatriz reparou que toda a sala a olhava, e, viu que Snape tinha um olhar e um ar Zombeteiro.**

**- Perdão, Milord? – perguntou Bela.**

**Todos sem exceção abafaram Risadas, ou, fingiram tossir.**

**- Silencio! – sibilou Voldemort – eu disse Bela, Que já que, és minha mais fiel comensal, Quais são suas sugestões, para a batalha de Hogwarts?**

**- Ah, – disse Belatriz pensando – Foco, em suas vitimas, lancem maldições, e, tomem cuidado para não acertarem em nenhum de seus iguais... E, aja o que houver, continuem lutando, nunca baixem a guarda! – enfatizou Bela, olhando para a mesa.**

**- Exato! – disse Voldemort – e você, Severo qual, é a sua sugestão?**

**Snape pensou e disse:**

**- Foco em Potter, e, seus amiguinhos, Lembrem-se, o ponto fraco de Potter, são os amigos... Uma vez que família ele não tem, ele não suporta ver ninguém se sacrificar por ele, então, matem – ele parou engolindo em seco discretamente – o Maximo de amigos que Potter tenha, assim ele estará disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros, e, vira direto a nós... Dando assim fim a guerra, e, se ele não vier, continuem torturando, Matando, e, humilhando os amigos dele! – terminou Snape com a expressão fria.**

**Voldemort deu um sorriso cruel e disse:**

**- Ah, sim, você tocou em meu assunto preferido: Potter! – disse ele com uma expressão de satisfação – sim, você está certíssimo!**

**- Obrigada Milord! – disse Snape.**

**Belatriz deu um muxoxo de descaso, e, saiu da mesa, aparentemente brava. Narcisa foi atrás dela.**

**- Bela? – chamou Ciça.**

**- Vá embora! – disse Bela.**

**- Bela, minha irmã, não seja assim! – disse Narcisa.**

**- Eu já disse, Vá embora! – disse Belatriz.**

**- Como quiser! – disse Ciça – te aviso na hora de partir!**

**- Certo! – disse Bela.**

**Belatriz escutou os passos de Narcisa se distanciarem, e, sussurrou:**

**- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele me trata feito lixo! – uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dela – depois de eu sempre ser fiel a ele! É assim que ele me retribui!**

**Belatriz fica olhando para o nada, e, se sente como uma criancinha, que acaba de descobrir que o menino de quem gosta, tem namorada.**

**Belatriz então jurou para si mesma que nunca mais choraria por ele.**

**Nunca mais!**

**Voldemort sempre dizia: "O Último inimigo a ser aniquilado, é a morte".**

**No caso de Bela, era: "O Último inimigo a ser aniquilado, é o amor".**

**Já em Hogwarts...**

**Belatriz e Ninfadora estavam travando um duelo violento:**

**- Mestiça imunda! – dizia ela.**

**- Ah, ao menos nunca fui rejeitada! – riu-se Ninfadora.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritou Belatriz, o feitiço pegou em cheio o peito de Ninfadora, e, esta caiu morta no chão, Belatriz deu uma gargalhada insana e fria.**

**- TONKS! – gritou Remo sacudindo o corpo da esposa – Tonks, ah, Tonks fale comigo! Tonks, Tonks!**

**Belatriz riu novamente.**

**- Assassina! – gritou Remo – Crucio!**

**Bela desvencilhou-se do feitiço, e, gritou:**

**- Se junte a sua esposa, lobisomem nojento – e riu – AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Remo também foi atingido pelo feitiço, e, Belatriz saiu cantarolando enquanto deixava os dois corpos para trás.**

**Depois de Belatriz sair, a Sra. Weasley viu os corpos, e, gritou por ajuda.**

**Belatriz entrou em pânico ao ver, seu mestre caído no chão.**

**- Milord! Milord!**

**Voldemort respondeu friamente:**

**- Não Preciso de sua ajuda!**

**Belatriz afastou a mão e recuou.**

**- o menino, está morto? – perguntou Voldemort.**

**Silencio ninguém havia ido checar.**

**- Você! – disse Voldemort apontando para Narcisa, e, esta soltou um gritinho de dor – vá checar.**

**Narcisa se aproximou lentamente do garoto, levantou uma pálpebra, colocou a mão por debaixo da camisa... Ninguém conseguia ver nada, os cabelos loiros cobriam tudo.**

**Narcisa se levantou e disse:**

**- Está morto!**

**Todos comemoraram.**

**- Viram? Harry Potter foi morto por minhas mãos! – disse Voldemort – viram? Vejam! CRUCIO!**

**O Corpo do garoto subiu ao vento e ficou pendurado...**

**Gina, Hermione, Luna e Belatriz travavam um Duelo breve e Violento:**

**- Avada Kedavra! – disse Belatriz, o raio verde passou perto de Gina, e, por um centímetro não acertou-a.**

**A Sra. Weasley apareceu, furiosa e gritou para que dessem passagem, ela jogou a capa, e, disse:**

**- Ela é minha! **

**Belatriz caiu na gargalhada insana de sempre.**

**- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

**- o que vai acontecer quando a mamãe se juntar ao fredinho, hein? – caçoou Belatriz.**

**- Você nunca mais tocará em nossos filhos! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

**Belatriz girou e Gargalhou...**

**Todos viram um raio verde lançado pela Sra. Weasley acertar em cheio o alvo: Belatriz, por um momento ela viu o que ia acontecer, sua risada congelou, e, ela desmontou no chão, morta, fria, sem vida...**

**Voldemort deu um grito e foi a ultima coisa que Belatriz viu...**

**Fim (?)**

**N/A: Aaah, a Bela morreu! Como eu sou má!**

***Chorando***

**Que peninha, não?**

**Bom, essa com certeza foi beeem curtinha!**

**Que acharam?**

**Sabem como se faz para me deixar feliz?**

**Não? É simples, é só clicar nesse Botão onde está escrito:**

**Reviews!**

**Simples, né?**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-E-S, PLEASE!**

**Ou vocês querem ter o mesmo fim da Bela?**

**Aguardem o fim disso tudo!**

**PS: O FIM VAI SER BEEM CURTINHO, MAIS CURTINHO QUE ESSA FIC! BEIJOS! FUI, MAS...**

**EU VOU VOLTAR! *RISADA SINISTRA ECOANDO***


End file.
